Everyone against everyone?
by AdventureAddict7
Summary: Two friends play a game and it turns out in an all out war. What will happen when you mix all Naruto charakters and they start a fight? And where s the hokage when you need him?


**Hello guys! This is authors note and we are two friends, almost sisters, who wrote this when we were bored. Well, you can call me Gwen (Aká Basiliisk, Basi). And Izora is AdventureAddict7. We are friends in real life and well. We were just bored, like I said.  
This fic is just humor. I guess.**

There is a character, Uchiha Sakon, who is Sasuke's twinsister and Itachi's littlesister. I, Gwen, Basi, Basiliisk, made her up and she is in my fic "Who Am I?" 

**It's a oneshot, and doesn't really have a summary. **

* * *

**Read, review, laugh and enjoy! :D **

**Everyone against everyone?**

Gwen: I bet you can't run from Konoha to Hidden of Mist!  
Izora: Pfft, of course I can!  
Gwen: Are you so sure about that? *Stare *  
Izora: Of course I am!

Gwen:Bring it!

Izora: Well then! Here I come!

Gwen: I'm waiting :P

Izora: *Running away out of the house*

...

Gwen: *looking at my watch and waiting*

Izora : ...

...

Gwen: What?

Izora: Ehh... Just one question!... In which direction is Hidden of Mist?... o.O

Gwen: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha xD

East... I think... O.o

Izora : Oh right!... *Runs in random direction*

Gwen: *claps hand slowly*

Izora: Just one more question... Which direction is east? O.o

Gwen: I guess it's east...  
Take a compass and see if it's tells which way is east

Izora: Oh right!... *Runs in the opposite direction*

Gwen: *claps hand slowly again*

Izora: Oh, that's it! I will just come with a boat!  
Gwen: OH NOES! NOT A BOAT!  
Izora: Hehehehe, yes, with a boat! MOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gwen: *Disappear and shows up behind Naruto* Naruto, attack! O.o

Izora: Very well then! Sasuke! Attack!

Gwen: Gaara, want to help me and Naruto? *puppy eyes*

Gaara: "Of course" *Do sand attacks*

Izora: AAAAAAAAAAH! Save me Konan! *Puppy eyes*

Gwen: Itachi, want to help your little sister? *shows up Sakon *

Itachi:"Of course" *Jumps to attack*

Izora: That's cheating!

Akatsuki to the rescue! *Pein´s voice in the distance*

Izora : I got Tobi! mohahahaha

Tobi: Does Gwen-san want a lollipop? *Blush*

Sakon: Hey pein! Remember me? Itachi's little sister?

Pein:"Oh, Hey Sakon!" *jumps over to Gwen's side*

Sakon: "Zabuza, Haku?"

Haku:"We are coming!"

Gwen: No thank you, Tobi-san.

Tobi: Awwwwww! Gwen-san doesn´t like lollipops! Gwen-san is going to get mad at tobi! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gwen: "Madara?" *shouts to Madara* "You coming?"

Madara: "Well of course "

Gwen: Oh no Tobi, I'm not going to be mad. You can came over here? *puppyeyes*

Tobi: Yay! Gwen-san´s not mad at Tobi!

Can Tobi come play on Gwen-san´s team? Can he? Can he? *Blush*

Gwen: Of course Tobi can come over here *smiles*

Izora: Tobi! Noooooooo!

Obito: Well then, what´s the plan?

Izora: Fuck

Pein and Itachi : "Come on Tobi"

Deidara : "Yeah, come too your bestfriend"

Obito: Shut up Deidara. *Glare*

Gwen: Come on, Obito. I have Kakashi here? And Itachi? Madara? *puppy eyes*

Obito: I´m already on your side, moron. What more do you want from me? A lollipop? *Stare*

Gwen: And look! Sakon too! *Push Sakon to the front and takes her hand and wave hysterically*

Sakon: Hey! Watch it! _

Gwen: Oh... Right... Yes please *blushes *

Obito: *Stare*

Gwen: If it isn't to late? *puppy eyes *

Obito: Ok... *Throws the lollipop like a shuriken in the head of Gwen*

Izora: HAHAHAHAHAH! Warg smite you!

Gwen: Hey! That hurt! *sit down and cries*

Izora: Aw fuck... *Look at a VERY pissed Gaara*

Gaara: *Looks at Obito and disappears. Shows up infront of Obito and looks empty at him. Like he looks in to his soul* "You regret it?" *sands starts whirwling around and nearly attacks Obito, but Gaara stops it and wait for an answer*

*Stare* ...

HELL NO! *Grin*

Izora: *Walk up between the fighting partys*

``There´s only one thing to do now! There´s no turning back!``

Gaara: *smiles a bit demonish and mubles for himself* "Sand drizzle" *Sand that looks like hard spikes hits Obito so he fall on his back*

Gwen: *hisses* Well yeah, and you guys will get down."

Other's from Gwen's Team: *laughs evil and demonish*

Madara: (Thinks: Aw fuck! I must save that idiot...)

Madara: "Hey hey. Calm down, shall we now?" *smiles nervously*

*Obito and Gaara hisses at Madara*

Madara: Idiots, give up! You are on the same team! It's them we are fighting! *point at Izora and her teammates*

Izora: *Waves nervously*

*Smile*

Izora: Go Gamabunta! Make them pancakes!

Jiraya: *Stis down with sake and Tsunade and Mei*

*Orochimaru shows up behind Sakon and lick her neck*

Sakon: "GYEAH!" *Jumps from Orochimaru and hides behind Itachi* "Th-That snake is scary... Why is he on our team?" *Sob*

Izora: Becouse I paid him to! Mohahahaha!

Sakon: *stops sobbing and turns around with her left eye yellow and her right eye blue* "You said what?"

Naruto: WOAH! Sakon! Breath! Breath!

Izora: ehehehe... Naruto made me! *Points at Naruto*

Naruto: *turns around with an enormous chakra around him and looks angry at Izora* "I did not!" *hisses*

Izora: Ehehehe... I meant Tobi! Tobi! He wanted you to be friends!

Orochimaru: *hisses* No one paid me... I just want to be with my favourite student *smiles at Sakon who hides behind Itachi*

Izora: *Walks over to Jiraya and kicks him in the bolls*

``You´re supposed to be helping me in the fight! Now get your ass over to the field and summon gamabunta!``

Kakashi: *sighs* "How did I end up here? *Starts reading Make out Paradise*

Gwen: Hey! Kakashi! Stop complaining? *sighs*

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! *Runs over to his side*

Sakon: *Step away from Itachi and turns around to Sasuke* "Yo, Sasuke! Come over here. I am your sister!" *smiles big*

Sasuke: *rises an eyebrows* Why? This side got cookies. + You got OROCHIMARU...

Orochimaru: "You want power, right, Sasuke?" *smiles like snake*

Sasuke: From you? Again? HELL NO! *Backs away slowly*

Sakon: "Don't listen to him, Sasuke.. Come on. Itachi is alive, and you know he loves you.. And you don't want to kill him. Am I right? We misses you..." *sad face and sits on the mark*

Naruto: "Look what you made her to do! Now she is sad!"

Naruto: "She is your sister god damn it! And pervo-sensei! Come over here!"

Izora: WARG damn it!

Sasuke: *Sigh* *Walks over, knock Jiraya down, grabs his hair and drags himover to Naruto* *Drops*

Sasuke: *Walks over to Sakon*

Sakon: *sobbing with Itachis legs*

Itachi *Pat's her head and looks at Sasuke who walks over. Sees Sakura runs after*

Jiaryia: "Huh! What the- Oh! Yo Naruto!" *smiles*

Sasuke: *Take out a cookie out of nowhere and waver before Sakons face*

Sakon: "Oh! Cookies!" *Jumps up, attack Sasuke with a hug and steal the cookie*

Karin & Sakura: Hey! Let go of our man! *Looks pissed*

Sakon: "He is my brother, god damn it!"

*Attack Sasuke with hugs while Itachi laugh at them*

Karin & Sakura: *Tries to attack Sakon* *Itachi beat them down before they get even close*

Sakon: *Laughs and hugs Sasuke who hugs her back*

Izora: TRIATOR! *Eyes pops out of their holes*

Gwen: Ehm... Wasn't we suppose to fight these guys? *Confused and points at Izora*

Hidan: Yeah that´s right! *Stabs a enemy*

Madara: Well yes, but everyone does they own thing... But you more we have..." *Sees Hidan stab an enemy* "HEY!" *Attack Hidan*

Hidan: Why´d you attack me?

Izora: Hidan you Warg damn triator!

Gaara: *Helps Obito up and mumble sorry to him*

Madara: "Ops, sorry Hidan". *pats head*

Hidan: Jashin smite you! *Stabs Madara*

Madara: "Oh hell no!" *Stops his attack and watch Hidan* "We are friends, remember?"

Hidan: Friends my ass! I´m only here because Gwen told me there would be buffé and cockies!

Gwen: "Well of course it will be" *Cast cookies to Hidan* "But don't kill your teammates then!"

Hidan: Yay! Cookies! *Eats it whole*

Gwen: *smiles*

Sakon: "Come, I want you to meet someone!" *Takes Sasukes hand an run over to Gaara*

Gaara: "Hey Sakon" *Smiles*

Sakon: "Hey! You remember my brother Sasuke? Sasuke, this is my boyfriend!" *Smiles big*

Sasuke: "Of course I remember you.. Nice!"

Izora: Time to fight! I´m tottaly in disadvantage, but I don´t want to lose more! *Looks determinated*

?: DYNAMIC ENTRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

?: *Kicks Izora in the face*

Gwen: "What the-" *Stare at the mystic person with an open mouth*

Zabuza: "Okey, enough is enough! Let's win this now" *Take his long sword and point at Izoras team* "It's on. Haku!"

Lee: Guy Sensei! *Smiles wide*

Guy: Lee!

*Sunset illotion*

Gwen: You know it's a fight going on, right?" *stare at Guy and Lee*

Guy & Lee: IT IS? HORRAY!

Kakshi: *sighs* "Come here, Guy"

Guy: Let´s hit our hot blood against eachother

Kakshi: *sighs and stare at Gwen*

Gwen: "whaaat?"

Guy: Isn´t it my old rival kakashi? You came to help me out too?

That´s nice kakashi, but I can take them on myself!

Lee: Guy-sensei *Starts to cry in amazement*

Kakashi: *Sighs* "Come over here. Let's fight together, like we once did. *Tries to smile*

Guy: Okey Kakashi! But be bevare! I vill beat more than you this time!

I already have one!

Izora: *Moan and stands up*

Izora: WARG DAMN YOU GUY!

Neji: You guys are really slow to fight, you know that?

Izora: And just what do you mean by that?!

Neji: *Sighs* "Nothing.." "Byakugan!" *Looks at Izora*

Izora: Aww fuck!

*Runs in the other direction*

``Tsunade heeeeeeelp meeeeeeee!``

Sakon, Sasuke and Itachi: Sharingan!

*Jumps up in to the air and surronder Izora with Neji behind her*

Sakon: Let's make an end to this *smiles*

Izora: Attack! I at least have you Bee and your village!

Bee: *Stands on the other side and raps with Naruto*

Izora: BEE!

Bee: Oh... So sorry.. Next time, Naruto! *runs to Izora meanwhile he rap what he just said* "Yo, Izora. Need help?" *Stands beside Izora while Sakon, Sasuke, Itachi and Neji has surronded them*

Izora: WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!? ATTACK!

*Everybody stands back*

Izora: What are you doing?! ATTACK!

Everyone: YEAH!

Gwen: Well... What are you waiting for? Attack? *Sighs*

Everyone: *Flies into the air and is on their way to attack them*

Mystic man: STOP!

Everyone: ?

Everyone: *Falls down and look up* Geh, Sarutobi! *gasps*

Sarutobi: What do you think you are doing? *looks at EVERYONE*

Izora: Ehh? Sarutobi

Izora: Ehh... Fighting? *Looks innocent*

Sarutobi: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? DON'T YOU THINK YOU ARE A LITTLE BIT GROWN UP FOR THIS?

Izora: ... No? We where bored... *Ashamed* *Looks down*

Gwen: Ehm... Sorry...

Everyone else: Sorry hokage...

Sarutobi: You go back to your own villages now. Do not fight against ach other. Go home. All of you!

Everyone: Okay...

Everyone: *goes home*

Sarutobi: And you two! *stare at Izora and Gwen*

Izora:... Wh-what?... *Nervous*

Gwen: Wh-what?... *looks down*

Sarutobi: You two are friends! Why are you doing this?

Izora: I took the boat... *Looks down*

Gwen: She cheated... *looks down*

Izora: There wasn´t any rules... *Glare at Gwen* *Sees Sarutobi´s angry face* *Looks down again*

Gwen: Well you didn't... *sees Saurtobi's angry face* "Sorry..."

Izora: Sorry... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I´m *Sob* so *Sob* Sorry!

Sarutobi: Don't do it again, go home now. And think what you done! *angry voice*

Sakon: *sob* sorry... *Walk ashamed home*

Izora: *Turn around and walks home*

*Turns around*

``Same time tomorrow?`` *Looks at Gwen*

Sakon: "Same time" *smiles and then rush away*

Izora: *Screames* `I´ll bring ice cream!`

Gwen: *screams* And I will bring cookies and cakes!

Sarutobi: *sighs* Friends... THE END!

*Everyone shows up in the background and bows* "THANK YOU FOR THE WATCHING!


End file.
